Usuario discusión:Ripamoramee01
Hola a todos!! Dejenme un mesaje y no tardare en contestarles. Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Ripamoramee01, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Boulevard Kizingo (Logro). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 20:27 22 jun 2011 Punto Alfa oie karnal el enlace el cual editasthe era para describir el mapa mira cheka este: Punto Alfa (logro) este es el logro es casi lo mismo que pusisthe en Punto Alfa este deberia ser la descripcion de mapa de tiroteo sale pss namas es ezzo ii no por molestar!!! namas qe si encuentras info sobre el mapa cambiala!!! saludos!!! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 19:04 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Voy a poner las imagenes en los continentes que crees, ahora me puedes dejar poner imagenes en el? Yo creo que diras que si asi que las pondre altiro xD(Espero que despues digas que si .-.-) Trabajo en equipo Esta bien, trabajare en equipo. Yo añadire imagenes, corregire ortografia y pondre mas cosas que encuentre. En mi ultimo mensaje olvide dejar mi firma. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 20:53 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Halo Wars Pues si, si quieres mañana ya empezamos, como era tu gamertag? tengo tantos de halopedia que aveces confundo Megaagente0080 30px Discusión 19:47 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola! Me dijiste que querías crear una firma, te voy a explicar. Tienes que ir a tus preferencias, ahí hay una opción para editar tu firma. Una vez que tengas el código listo (como el del ejemplo), lo pegas ahí y le das click en la opción que dice "tomar como wikitexto" o algo así. Aquí esta un código en el que explico que debes poner en que parte. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Aquí te dejo un ejemplo. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Este es el código del ejemplo: [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Puedes usar el ejemplo si te gusta. Si no, intenta hacer la tuya basandote en el código que te deje. Si te cuesta trabajo hacer la tuya, no te preocupes dime mas o menos como la quieres y yo la hago. Cualquier duda o problema, no dudes en contactarme.. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 20:18 27 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: En el ejemplo no funciona el enlace a tu discusión, pero no te preocupes por eso, una vez que la uses si servirá. Re: Duda Hola que tal, mira no sé a qué te refires con eso de que eres administrador del chat, pues nadie te ha dado los permisos, para que puedas serlo necesitas la aprovación de uno de los administradores o del burócrata, de lo contrario, seguirás siendo solo un usuario. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 20:57 27 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Cuando vayas a dejar un mensaje en la discusión de cualquiera, por favor dale click al botón que dice Dejar nuevo Mensaje en la parte de arriba y no edites una sección ya hecha por un usuario anterior, pues de esta forma es más difícil rastrear tu mensaje, ya que no sea aloja según la fecha de envío Re: Duda infobox Hola, no te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a la infobox lo que debes hacer en el campo de que dice "imagen" es colocar el nombre de la imagen que subiste. Ejemplo: Ripa-perfil.jpg o Ripa-perfil.png dependiendo del archivo. También puedes consultar el Manual del buen artículo para tomar nota. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 15:14 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Gold En la web de Xbox https://live.xbox.com/es-ES/Flows/ManageSubscription/ChooseSubscription.aspx Megaagente0080 30px Discusión 18:44 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola, discutiré si cambiamos los enlaces de la portada con los demás admins. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 19:35 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Holaa ......... te queria dar las gracias por añadirle mas informacion a la pagina que cree: Orna 'Fulsamee y pues espero que logres recabar mas informacion .... un saludo ..... demonnn 02:27 2 ago 2011 (UTC)Spartan-0115 Userbox Hola, aqui esta tu userbox: Este es el código: Saludos y espero que te guste [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 15:10 12 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Imagenes Pues elemental, la hago yo mismo, con ayuda de algunos tools: *En Halo: Combat Evolved lo cogía de la version de PC usando un botón llamado PRTSC (bueno ya lo conocerás a unque es distinto en otros ordenadores, dice PRINT SCREEN y sirve para tomar una instantanea de la pantalla entera, supongo que ya lo sabías). *En Halo 2 usando Blue Trainer y dar a PRINT SCREEN en el momento ideal. *En Halo 3 y Reach pues con Glitches del Modo Cine. *En Halo Wars ya veremos que hacemos, de momento tengo unas fotos con cámara digital que aún no he subido. Obliterador 20:58 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ya habia durado aqui un rato, pero gracias. aid nu 3 olah someuguj Delta 21:23 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola hola Ripamoramee01 me dejaste un mensaje sobre que querias ayudarme , y no provocarme disgusto yo solo, quisiera aceptar tu invitacion, Carloandre2153Carloandre2153 17:24 24 sep 2011 (UTC) hola ripa morame hola era una posibilidad de irme y decirle publicamente no me iva a ir pero ahora si me ire tu amigo Thom eod 23:56 5 oct 2011 (UTC) estoy trabajando en otra wiki :) hola men, pues si me gustaria que me ayudaras en eso de la edicion de paginas y te agradeciria si me enseñaras gracias Carloandre2153 16:55 6 oct 2011 (UTC) si esta leyendo esto ya se mandar mensajes.gracias por la bienvenida ripa tengo una pregunta como hago ese cuadro con la foto y la informacion de tu usuario que esta al costado lo quiero poner pero no se como. Wilian jenkins 03:41 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola RizithOp 21:30 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Solo quería darte las gracias por el mensaje del otro día, asi me empeño más en contribuir en esta wiki, que espero que sea una de las más grandes, Saludos!! Jass 323 18:16 18 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|318px hola, jeje solo queria agradecerte por las ediciones de las paginas "Avalancha" y "Apagon" que cree ultimamente, ya que las editado varias veces. Carloandre2153 21:57 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Clan Felicidades Tripa Morada, eres parte de los Deadly Walkers!!! Cuando tengas Live y Gold date por bienvenido, que ni yo ahora puedo jugar por mi Hackeo jejeje. Ya eres parte de nosotros :D Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 01:32 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) La firma Mira Ripa,a mi me gustaria que mi firma fuera asi: El color:Dorado,Rojo o Azul(elige el color que quieras,en eso tengo igual,mientras sea uno de estos tres) La imagen:thumb|250px(pero en pequeño,obiamente) Y para entrar a la dicusión y perfil de Usuario:Discusión:Talkme! Pagina de usuario:JMS-117 Muchas gracias ripa!!! Te votaré!!! (No pienses que es por lo de la firma,te hiva a votar a ti y a Cris de todos modos) Jefe Maestro S-117 22:23 1 nov 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Jefe Maestro S-117|[[User:Jefe Maestro S-117|JMS-117|'Jefe Maestro S-117']] 30px (Talk Me! )]] 23:02 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Ayuda ' como se encuentran las plantillas para una pagina. Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC)zealots 47Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) :) thumb|left|376px [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6]] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 19:39 2 nov 2011 (UTC) hola ripa necesito ayuda por favor como hago para que no editen mi perfil? por favor contame. pd:como agrego amigos? Wilian jenkins 02:42 6 nov 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias ripa si alguien me vuelve a editar are lo que me dijiste gracias por los consejo :D :D ripa gracias por tu consejo ya desise lo que el bromiste me editaba y el administrador me bloqueo para que los no registrados no me editen muchas gracias te devo una. :D Wilian jenkins 03:32 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Mi Bloqueo de hace rato LOLME WAT DA FAQ!?!?! Oye, oye... pe, pe... pero porque me bloquearon!?! QE PEDO LES PASA!?!? Y no me vayan a salir que "Hiciste SPAM", porqe no lo hice. Exigo qe investigen el caso, y qe esté desbloqeado hasta qe termine la investigacion y se demuestre qe soy culpable. SE LO DIRÉ A KURT! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 01:26 23 nov 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias por la usebox ripa. te devo una. wilian jenkins mi discucion 02:29 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Haloja Hola Hola aqui esta el codigo XD [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px #Contactame# 00:06 12 dic 2011 (UTC)' Hola de Nuevo muy vien empecemos *Pagina *Pagina *Pagina y asi quedara *Pagina *Pagina *Pagina Dragon Kung~Thai' 50pxDiscucion' Hola mi amigo morado Hola ripita te iba a decir por que ya no has editado en wiki Prehisroripedia jejejejeje es que ya esta casi fantasma bueno adios Imponent Ponny Pro 21:25 18 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb|120px|estare esperando tu respuesta Hey! Porque me baneaste Yo solo me defendia, eso es abuso de poder, esto lo tendra que saber Bola o Cizagna [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 03:38 22 dic 2011 (UTC)' Hola Ripa Bueno, no se como empezar, pero lo que quería decirte es que esta wiki se está yendo a cualquier lado, y aún no se cómo fue esa pelea fuertísima de dos users en el chat, y HRC ya es pura bazofia, aunque creo que siempre lo fue; estoy a favor de que ambas cosas desaparezcan. Creo que me dedicaré exclusivamente a 31 Minutos Wiki, y con eso no abandono Halopedia, seguiré editando como siempre, pero no participaré más en HRC. Solo era para decirte que quería ver si después de esta tormenta quedará alguien que continúe haciendo lo que se debe hacer, como tú. Espero que te mantengas aquí como yo. Eso era todo; saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 17:38 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Ripa. Pues lo que pasó en Halopedia fue que hubo una pelea entre (según tengo entendido) Hadri y Cris y otros estuvieron tratando de pararlos, pero otros se metieron y todo terminó con una discusión generalizada. El Abuelo Kurt ya dijo en HRC que el chat no se iba a sacar y que ese maldito blog de Arby no se iba a inhabilitar tampoco, y eso me enfurece mucho; alguien pone algo y enseguida le llueven insultos por doquier. Con razón Alex dice que en varias wikis somos considerados como la peor wiki de todas. En fin, lo que se es que algunos no insultan, como Alex, tú, yo, y quizá alguien más. Pues ya que te he respondido, continuaré con 31 Minutos, que ahora es mi principal preocupación. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 18:53 15 ene 2012 (UTC) categorías Hola Ripa veras la categoría que hize: Personajes Jiralhanae 'la cree porque ya hay: personajes sangheili, humanos personajes, personajes hunters, etc, etc. A todos los brutes les agregue esa categoría porque creí que era adecuada para identificar más rápido a los personajes de dicha raza, y todas las categorías que agrego son porque deben estar ahí. Lo menos que quiero es vandalizar porque hace ver mal a la wiki, gracias por la advertencia y tratare de moderarme y revisar bien las categorías, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:13 20 ene 2012 (UTC) ediciones No hay de que, sinceramente odio que hagan eso porque hacen ver mal a la wiki, seguire ayudando en lo que pueda. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 20:33 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Porque? Bueno ripa si tu fuiste el que me baneeaste,porque lo hisiste? que hise para que me banearas :| Pero?... ayer solo pregunte:por cuanto? y el respondio con un baneeo eso es abuso :l no tengo pruebas pero algunos usuarios vieron mi baneo : ray,diego,mexikan etc. Atte:hunter desbaneame!!! ripa desbaneame del chat el alonso me baneo sin ninguna razon Edu612 00:30 23 feb 2012 (UTC) me banearon de nuevo ripa no se que putas le psas al alonso, me baneo de nuevo y no hice nada Edu612 20:48 23 feb 2012 (UTC) ripa, el alonso me baneo de nuevo y ni hice nada, no se que putas le pasa al alonso, desbaneame Edu612 00:05 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ripa desbaneame van 2 veces que me desbaneas y el alonso me sanciono tres veces, desbaneame!! y dime que te dijo alonsin Edu612 02:14 25 feb 2012 (UTC) se me acaba la conciencia!!! ripa le mande un mensaje al comun y no contesto para me desancione, desbaneame!!! bueno bueno, esperare al 16 de marzo a que me desbloqueen y me desbanen del chat Edu612 23:05 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ripita desbaneame, alonso 3 nalgas no lo quiere hacer, me baneo por que su novia ns117 se puso de mamona a insultar a mi familia sin razon y luego la insulte (a ella a nadie mas ni a su familia) y alonso 3 nalgas me baneo y no me ha desbaneado, porfavor ya desbaneame image:1.gif Deja un mensajeimage:Warrior fighting Alien.gifSi no firmas te golpeo...'' 06:44 29 feb 2012 (UTC) habla con el nalgon, yo ya hable con el nalgas rosas. Adios Hola ripa: aqui te manda un saludo LALOspartan y te queira decir muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio necesito que alguien me ayude con esto de la Wiki, no quisiera molestarte con tantas peticiones asi que solo te preguntare... ¿como pongo una foto de perfil en mi usurio, hace rato lo intente pero era demasiado tardado, asi que me desespere y le puse en cancelar? ¿a ti tambien te tomo mucho tiempo? gracias por responder, OK, entoces esperare el tiempo que tenga que esperar ehm I abort the mision because we lost the motors xD LOL un saludo! :D Sara 115 Discusión 16:27 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Que mierda pasa con los blogs? No me dejan comentar Y_Y. Y dice algo de discusion en vez de comentarios. Criscooper Dudas aca 16:26 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Podrias desbanearme del chat? [[User:Spartan-0115|'''S-0115]] 34px (Talk Me) 23:39 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Retiro Temporal Hola, quizas por última vez en mucho tiempo... He enviado mensajes ha la discusión de varios usuarios anunciando mi retiro temporal de Halopedia, que sera durante algunos meses. Seguro me perderé que es lo que pasará durante tanto tiempo T_T pero me tengo que retirar, os extrañaré a todos. Tu mensaje personal empieza aquí: Hola Ripa esta será la última vez que me veas en los proximo tres meses. Ni tendré ni la laptop ni la Xbox, así que tampoco podremos jugar y perderé tres meses de Gold. Para cuando leas esto ya me habré ido. Os extrañaré a todos ='( 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 09:20 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Ripa, ¿cómo estás?, espero que todo ande bien. Venía a consultarte por un problema con una nueva plantilla que se ha hecho (sospecho que la hiciste tu, pero bueno, iré al grano). Resulta que esta plantilla se llama "Elites" y tiene como curiosidad una página que dice "Hugging Elite", lo que en español significaría "Elite Abrazable", página que ya existe. Además, faltan personajes. ¿No se podría editar esa plantilla ( ) o crear otra como la que pondré aquí (es de halopedian.com), para así subsanar esos problemas (o sea, poner los nombres que faltan y lo del Elite Abrazable en español)? Bueno, solo era para comentarte esa duda que tenía; saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 05:32 2 abr 2012 (UTC) : Porque no lo consultan también a la administración? ._. De cualquier forma, ya la eh arreglado Ripa, Ignora lo de arriba. : 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull 200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 15:51 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Cuando me debanearas? No la chingues,cuando me desbanearas? Goyo 100px Discucion 21:23 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Gamertag No hermano no tengo gamertag, pero por las vacaciones de verano voy a crearme uno y nos echamos unas retas. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:42 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok cuando ya tenga live y todo te dejo un mensaje. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:02 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Iré directo al grano respecto a lo que pusiste en mi página de discusión: 1)- Siempre trato de corregir faltas de ortografía, ya que nadie se preocupa de eso. 2)- Lamentablemente, de uno que cuida todo lo que edita 10 no, así que dudo que Halopedia llegue algún día a su perfección, y menos ahora que están llegando usuarios nuevos por doquier. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 22:58 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Páginas Hola Ripa, como estoy apurado hoy, seré breve (tengo examen de Derecho mañana y tengo que estudiar). Vi que habías creado dos páginas referentes a dos naves Covenant y junto a ellas habían elementos de naves del UNSC que no estaban creadas: UNSC Texas, UNSC Belfast y UNSC Armstrong. Por si ibas a crearlas, te aviso que ya las cree, así que te ahorré trabajo XD. El aviso era para que no las crearas, ya que de esa forma habrían páginas duplicadas de las naves del UNSC. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 19:16 11 abr 2012 (UTC) adasdascfwevw OK, perdon ripa, pero no te preocupes no hice correcciones mayores, solo le puse una D a piedad, pero no lo vuelvo a hace, adios compa por cierto, te esta quedando padre Oye, Ripa, Criscooper123 a baneao a Comandante117 sin ningún motivo. Porfaaaaaaaaa podrías desblokear a Comandante117? Please, respóndeme :'( Saludos Ripamoramee01 Leí el mensaje que dejaste en mi discución y lo del ayuda me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a conseguir logros de la pagina halopedia. Saludos. Oye, Ripa, soi yo, comander, te qiero pedir un favor, podrías seguir mi blog SPARTAN CC-1138 ? Habrá cosas de Halo, juegos y maaaaas. Por favor, responde y sigue mi blog, please. Adióssssssssss, Ripa. Hola Hola Ripa, lo que pasa es que en Wal-Mart todavía no me han traído el año de gold que encargue pero me dijeron que la semana entrante ya me lo tenían listo, la semana entrante yo te mando mi gamertag por mensaje ;) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 21:06 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Ripa,necesito tu ayuda,uno de Halopedia (Luisdaniel bloqueado)se vengó de mi por decirle a Alonso que le bloquease porque enrealidad sí se merecía estar bloqueado,mira lo que hizo con mi perfil,bueno pero Alonso creo que no bloqueo su IP,por lo que es Usuario no Registrado. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 07:17 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Profeta Hola, en el articulo del profeta no-identificado ya lo revise y si me equivoque al poner "porque". Es que al momento de leerlo pense que se te habia olvidado ponerlo pero ya lo arreglaste. Saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:48 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye Ripa yo creo que voy a poder hacerte la reta hasta que salga Halo 4, porque mi Xbox se murió =( y me voy a esperar a comprar el Xbox de edición especial de Halo 4. thumb|left|Así me puse cuando mi Xbox se murió Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:00 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Alerta Roja Ripa alguien vandalizo tu página y la de alonso pero no puedo deshacer las ediciones. Ese anon esta vandalizando demasiado. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 22:24 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Un Favor Podrías deshacer la edición del anon en la página de alonso, yo trato pero no me sale el botón deshacer. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 22:27 22 jul 2012 (UTC) El posible anon que esta vandalizando tu perfil y de otras personas Hola Ripa,bueno,tengo una pista del posible que vandaliza tu perfil,la mia y la de los demas,ese podria ser uno que se llamaba Luisdanielz.3 creo que era,se vengo de mi porque le dije a Alonso que lo bloquease porque añadía información basura. Hunter-XIII (discusión) 22:30 22 jul 2012 (UTC) OK pero hay pocas informacion en los demas Dx 150px|link= User:UHW~Arbiter file:Derpy_32-bit.gif Discussion 17:53 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Ripa,¿recuerdas que tú le pusiste enlaces a la página que creé: Asesino de Infinity? Bueno, ¿me podrias enseñar como? Xxbeto22547xX (discusión) 16:55 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola re cibi tu mensaje. Ok no lo editare solo corregia faltas de ortografia Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 23:00 31 jul 2012 (UTC) GT Hola Ripa, recuerdas que tenía un grave problema con el GT, bueno no me quedo de otra más que hacer una nueva cuenta, ya te mande la solicitud, soy xX Rookie241 Xx Sangheilihereje Mensajes 21:14 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Solo pasaba por aquí para hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Si te funcionó el minecraft? [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 01:54 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Jeje, felicidades ripa, ya eres todo un administrador, te deseo suerte y lo mejor, :) [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 01:17 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola ripa, se que hace mucho que no entras, pero cuando entres, me firmas aquí :3 : http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Spartbram#Amigos Hay alrato jugamos el new halo XD, saludos [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 04:27 15 nov 2012 (UTC) puedes ayudarme con un problema en otro wiki? Hola ripa queria hacerte una pequeña pregunta, como pongo una imagen en un plantilla? porque vi algunas plantillas que tienen el nombre de la foto pero la foto no esta y me gustaria arreglarlo. espero tu respuesta :) Lobo222 (discusión) 03:30 18 mar 2013 (UTC) GRACIAS pero aun tengo una duda la imagen debe estar en la wiki? AUN HAY PROBLEMAS D: Ripa nose que pasa pero en la plantilla no pasa nada al poner la imagen, dehecho ya probe con varias imagenes y no pasa nada, fijate tu y dime si tu puedes http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Colmena_de_Datos pongo el nombre de la imagen y no pasa nada :( Lobo222 (discusión) 20:47 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la ayuda Ripa, saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:13 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias. espero que se solucionen esos problemas :) Plantillas Hola Ripa, sólo te aviso sobre las plantillas, ya logre crearlas mis primeras 2: Gracias por la ayuda :D Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:53 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Logros Si, not problem (y) nomas dice cuando. [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 23:14 16 abr 2013 (UTC) gracias por los saludos ripamoramee01 telo agradesco saludos ed230 Ed230 (discusión) 02:33 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Ripa,solo te contacto para saber que pensaste de lo del conflicto de ayer...contactame en verdad te agradeceria si me ayudaras.(si no viste el mensaje contactame y hazmelo saber) xD. Saludos !! ._. Chris Redfield067 (discusión) 18:28 17 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿cuanto tiempo de vida tiene aproximadamente un spartan o envejecen como un humano normal? Jhon kenndy (discusión) 22:34 18 abr 2013 (UTC) ¡Hola Ripa! Acerca de lo que me decías, Hadri ya me había dicho eso, pero no puedo hacerlo por el momento debido a que estoy editando con mi tablet (esto por problemas técnicos con mi laptop), y de ahí el hecho de que no pueda editar más seguido (como antes). P.D.: No es "Paquete de Mapas CRIMSON" sino "CARMESÍ"; y si quieres puedes cambiar tu lugar de nacimiento a "Sanghelios" ;) Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 22:30 23 abr 2013 (UTC) Edicion menor O.o no las marque como edicion menor? >.< debo haberlo olvidado. Gracias Lobo222 (Clic for free porn) 23:43 23 abr 2013 (UTC) Olvide la firma xD Respuesta oye mira, si hice varias ediciones fue porque lo hice por partes ya que se me iba el internet y se borraba lo que hacia. -- Jorge-098 Discusión Ediciones lentas No veo cual es el problema de editar poco a poco, solo asi el trabajo es mas ordenado, porfavor permiteme hacerlo veras que los resultados lo compensaran todo. Jorge-098 Discusión oye riparomame nesesitas ayuda con los logros de halo 4 dime y te ayudoAdres keyes (discusión) 22:12 23 may 2013 (UTC) Hola, una duda... Oye Ripa, me preguntaba que si se pone esta plantilla en los Huevos de Pascua: es que como se ve algo incompleta, o no sabes si hay otro similar más completo? [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Nadiemequiere) 15:06 6 jun 2013 (UTC) Ok gracias Ok ripa gracias :) ya cuando este lista la plantilla me avisas, creo que cuando tenga una duda te preguntare a ti porque eres el unico Admin que me contestó xD cuando quieras ayuda con los logros de Spartan Ops pidemelo. [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Nadiemequiere) 06:22 7 jun 2013 (UTC) Descargar un MOD Hola, ¡oye una duda! una pagina tiene un link para descargar un MOD ¿eso es ilegal o se deja? [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Nadiemequiere) 06:00 14 jun 2013 (UTC) oa Hola morado, ¿le puedes decir al señor latino hermano respetable que me quite el baneo? Si no me lo quita quiero explicaciones por este baneo, ¿fue porque le dije señor hermano latino respetable? Yo no lo tomo como un insulto, no le dije pendejo de mierda eres caca XDDDDDDD. Aunque ganas no me faltan.... Eod angel (discusión) 21:36 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Siento mi cagada Hola, como al fin termino mi bloqueo (que te agradezco que lo acortaras mas de lo que dijiste) me disculpo por la cagada de aquel link, no volvera a pasar, me uni para editar responsablemente, pero creo que he empezado a hacerlo retrasadamente, como sea, ¡Saludos! [[User:El jugador1y2|'El jugador1y2']]' Archivo:Dancing_master_chief.gifMensajes 01:57 23 jun 2013 (UTC)' Firmas Hola Ripa, perdón por tantas dudas...me preguntaba si no es ilegal poner las firmas en forma de foto de Frank O'Connor en su pagina, algo así como su biografía, y luego la galería ahí poner la firma, si no para intentar escanearla, saludos. Después de todo el calvo de Brazzers merecer ser un poco reconocido xD [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Nadiemequiere) 03:09 28 jun 2013 (UTC) - Saludos !!! Dark Trech - 234 (discusión) 15:11 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Cortana Tengo una duda en el articulo que hablan de Cortana donde dice que Cortana intento matar al Jefe Maestro en el nivel dos traiciones, no entiendo esa parte, yo no veo que cortana haya intentado matar al jefe, por favor pueden aclararme esa duda. Gracias. Aclaración... Hey te voy aclarar las cosas y te lo diré muy fácil: En primer punto yo recuerdo haber editado ese articulo, pero en ningún momento agregue esa imagen, recuerdo haber subido esa imagen a mi perfil hace una semana, pero te lo repito yo nunca subí esa imagen al articulo. Dime tu, ¿qué caso tiene subir una imagen de Rammstein a un articulo? No soy idiota... yo no se si por error borre parte del código o no se. Pero al hacer la edición yo la cheque al terminar y NO se encontraba esa imagen... Yo solo edite dos faltas de ortografía, en ningún momento subí una foto.... Así que te pido que indagues bien sobre esa edición de la cual dices. Checa el historial y corrobora yo dicho, yo no se como llego esa imagen a ahí... Dark Trech - 234 (discusión) 16:42 6 jul 2013 (UTC) Bueno ehm pues soy yo de nuevo, tecnicamente si se podria haber dicho que fui yo, pero fue por error Ripa ya que al subir esa foto al wiki la remplaze por la existente que se encontraba en el artículo... Bueno pues diria que los dos nos equivocamos ya que yo nunca la puse en el artículo, la reemplaze sin saber, asi que me disculpo y pienso que tu tendrias que hacer lo mismo xD... Bueno Saludos, y tendre más cuidado. Dark Trech - 234 (discusión) 16:57 6 jul 2013 (UTC) gracias no pense en eso, esque senti que hacia falta esa pagina y no crei que ya existiera porque me la pase como media hora buscando que significaba a pesar de que ya lo se queria acompletarla, pero muchas gracias tomare tu consejo TEXAS117 (discusión) 23:56 28 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Este oko gracias, seguire lo que me dijiste... Después de algunos erores que tuve cuando inicie aquí, ya siento que he mejorado y que eh aprendido cosas... Saludos!! 234 Mensajes 21:04 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla de logros 1 Mira, esta plantilla tiene todos los logros del Halo: Spartan Assault pero estan en ingles Y creo que todos los logros que tenemos estan registrados en español, así dejamos la plantilla? [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Nadiemequiere) 23:02 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Ripa yo ya te di el Pack de Mapas,el dia antes de que me fuese.Te escribi un monton de veces pero no contestabas,asi que me tuve que ir.Bueno,ya que maniana vuelvo a Granada pues te lo vuelvo a decir maniana. Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 10:34 12 ago 2013 (UTC) Oye conectate al Chat,te tengo que dar el codigo.Te lo di un dia antes de que me fuese,pero tu no lo vistes. Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 21:04 21 ago 2013 (UTC) ¡Hey Ripa! Hace tiempo estaba añadiendo las paginas faltantes de la siguiente plantilla: Pero debido a razones personales y la escuela no eh continuado haciéndolas, ¿te gustaría hacerlas?, no digo que la hagas, si no que veo que eres de los usuarios con mas experiencia en esta wiki, por lo tanto, serias de gran ayuda realizandolas, recuerda, solo es una sugerencia ;) Con todo respeto, tu amigo: DarkChief 'Archivo:Darkie123.pngDiscusión 05:55 12 sep 2013 (UTC)' Hola Hola Ripa, ¿puedes hablar con Oscarsb117? Está añadiendo "categorías basura" a los artículos y ya le hemos advertido (Edis y yo) pero quisiera asegurarme de que entienda. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 03:27 11 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola Ripa, necesito hablar contigo de forma "urgente" sobre algo importante (bueno, yo lo considero importante). Hereje Mensajes 01:46 17 oct 2013 (UTC) No te preocupes (aún estoy dándole unos ajustes). Luego te cuento por el chat para que sea más rápido/fácil. Hereje Mensajes 00:46 27 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola Ripa, ¿podrías añadir la plantilla de las Wikis Aliadas a la portada?, bueno, sólo eso xD Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 03:29 15 nov 2013 (UTC) Aquí esta: Halopedia:Aliados Hereje Mensajes 02:44 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Chat Hola Ripa n.n/ Bueno, necesito hablar contigo en el chat e.e si me ves ahi podrias entrar? asi hablamos :B Chaito n.n/ Lobo222 Dejame un mensajito e.e 00:36 25 nov 2013 (UTC) HISTORIA DE HALO Editar sección Hay una duda que he tenido siempre. La historia de Halo se "va contando" a medida que hacen lo juegos(osea que la historia iria hasta Halo 4 por ahora) o en alguna parte ya esta escrita y la podemos saber anticipadamente, o al menos algunos detalles?...porque es que a veces me parece que veo informacion anticipada y a la hora de la verdad, efectivamente en los juegos sucede lo que decia dicha informacion.O seran impresiones mias? Por ejemplo esta el caso de esta linea de tiempo que encontre... http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/2610 esas fechas no son posteriores incluso a los acontecimientos de Halo 4?....de donde sacan esa informacion? De antemano gracias!!...saludos!! JohnnyK11 (discusión) 06:33 29 nov 2013 (UTC) thumb|320px Ok. Ok. ¿Puedes entrar al chat ahora o esperamos a mañana? Hereje Mensajes 02:50 4 dic 2013 (UTC) En 12 Horas a partir de ahora (a las 20:40 aca) estaré en el chat por si quieres hablar (y) JohnnyK11 (discusión) 13:44 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Excelente Ripa, mañana mismo comienzo. Hereje Mensajes 03:01 10 dic 2013 (UTC) ola amigo que tal???? Asignación de artículos. Hola! Vengo a pedir trabajo para colaborar con artículos nuevos o retocar los ya existentes. Ya había mencionado esto en el blog respectivo que hiciste (o hicieron) sobre el tema. Si tienes por ahí una listilla de artículos en los que pueda ayudar, me la pasas y con gusto. :3 Diegoduarte96 (discusión) 04:38 13 dic 2013 (UTC) Gracias Ripa Pues ya leí el Manual del Buen Artículo simplemente aveces se me complica identificar cuando un artículo ya está, y también si hicieron con otro nombre. Gracias de todas formas. Saludos Williams Spak 166 11:18 a.m 13 dic 2013 (UTC) feliz navidad Solicitud de apoyo para mi proyecto Buenos días, mi estimado Ripa. De la manera más atenta, a través de este comunicado, le pido por favor su apoyo para el avance de mi proyecto "IA de Halopedia", debido a que necesito hacer unas modificaciones de código que sólo puede ser editado por un Administrador. Por ello agradecería que entre al Chat tan pronto como me vea para hablar más a fondo sobre este asunto. Sin más, me despido. Un saludo. [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 17:09 8 ene 2014 (UTC) Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta Inquisidor. La wiki tiene una cara distinta cuando estás aquí xD Hereje Mensajes 03:48 10 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola, desconocía el hecho de que estabas creando una plantilla especial para las municiones. Lamentó los problemas ocasionados por dicha confusión. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:21 15 ene 2014 (UTC) Duda de tarea de limpieza Oye Ripa, una de las páginas que me diste a crear El Sabio fue marcada como "borrar". ¿Hice algo mal? o es porque aún no está terminada. [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 06:28 16 ene 2014 (UTC) Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en que el nombre está (muy) mal traducido, pero en fin, dicho artículo se creó primero y por ende debe quedarse, ya luego se redirige. AGREGADO: Veo el artículo de Quadwing y veo que es (casi) el mismo que Ave Forerunner, ¿qué procede? Hereje Mensajes 23:39 18 ene 2014 (UTC) No me traiciones Ya pes Ripa no me robes mis imágenes ni las vuelvas a resubir como hace Sangheilihereje. En cuanto vi las imágenes del Quadwing/Ave Forerunner me di cuenta que esas fotos las cogiste de la Halopedian donde le di el permiso a un editor gringo llamado Xamikaze330 para que suba mis fotografías a las otras wikis. Así que borra las imágenes que se hayan repetido que son las siguientes: H3-QuadWing-Reptavian.jpg H2-QuadWingBird.png H3-QuadWing-Reptavian-Epitaph.jpg Ya que estas son sus correspondientes: Dino-Ave_Vista_de_Planta_H3.jpg Ave.png Ave_Forerunner_H3.jpg PD: Hay más imagenes repetidas que no las he agregado yo en la pagina de Ave Forerunner. PD2: Posiblemente no te hayan avisado de que existe un archivo clonado porque esas imágenes están ligeramente editadas, yo las subo tal y como son en bruto. link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 10:05 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Duplicados. Hola Ripa, de nuevo yo. Bueno, se creó el artículo de El Guardián (Monitor), pero el artículo original es Warden. Ahora, en éste caso el nombre se debe quedar en inglés, tal como con los otros monitores/ancillas, como por ejemplo 343 Guilty Spark y no 343 Chispa Culpable. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 22:59 19 ene 2014 (UTC) En éste sentido debemos revisar minuciosamente los artículos a crear del Proyecto LIMPIEZA. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 23:16 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola Ripa! Tanto tiempo... No estoy mucho por aquí, pero hasta ahora ¡ninguno de nosotros había colocado los ítems de la "Lista de Apariciones" en cursiva! Ya que Hereje pasa la mayoría de las noches aquí (XD) pregúntale si van o no las cursivas. ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:02 23 ene 2014 (UTC) Respuesta LOL Ripa. Igual Hereje no lo hace, y sería una pérdida de tiempo ponerles cursivas a toooooodas las páginas, que por cierto no las tienen; además, no copiamos todo lo que hacen las demás wikis (de otra forma, deberíamos crear páginas de contenidos que fueran fan-made, y no lo hacemos). Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:36 23 ene 2014 (UTC) ey porque me qutaste los monitores de la instalación 01 y la instalación 02 los encontré en wikipedia: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forerunner en la última parte de la página lo encontré El Rey Zero (discusión) 23:12 31 ene 2014 (UTC)EL Rey ZeroEl Rey Zero (discusión) 23:12 31 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Ripa, de nuevo yo, aquí hay más: *Silla de Montar *Caja de Montura ¿Qué procede, Inquisidor? Hereje Mensajes 02:58 1 feb 2014 (UTC) ola ripa, no me dejastes los articulos del proyecto limpieza que me tenias que dejar en mi discusion. PD:siempre me olvido de decirte esto en el chat Warrior07 Talk me 00:52 3 feb 2014 (UTC) Votaciones ¡Hola Ripa! Solo era para decirte que corrijas el resultado de las Votaciones para Usuario Destacado, pues en la zona de Obli pusiste, y cito "0 a favor, 0 en contra. Total: 6" (logic not found) :P ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 19:26 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Te pido una autorizacion para editar en caso de que haya un error en un enlace interno, a que me refiero con esto, te voy a dar un ejemplo: ...unsc aunque.... te saluda10-456-873JB (discusión) 01:08 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola ¿Como es que se hacen las palabras resaltadas como enlaces? Saludos 10-456-873JB (discusión) 17:51 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Spartan Assault Conéctate al chat y a la xbox para que juguemos Spartan Assault en coop :3 Criscooper Dudas aca 23:33 12 feb 2014 (UTC) Amigo quiero que porfavor entrar a tu grupo de Covenant porfavor Te lo agradeceria mucho Jose Enrique Perez Ambriz (discusión) 02:06 18 feb 2014 (UTC)Pepe ::::::::: Mi perfil de Xbox es SpilledJet00811 :::::::: Mi perfil de Fcebook Es Cuko Intel Max Con honestidad... solo quieren que no mate el chat como siempre verdad? oh well... Ediskrad327 (discusión) 22:46 26 feb 2014 (UTC) en serio? esa es la razon de mi ban? el problema de los spoilers es cuando es de INFORMACION FILTRADA ANTES DE LA FECHA DE ESTRENO, hoy salio el comic, hoy nesesitariamos saber eso, hoy deberiamos agregar eso al articulo. la informacion era legitima en fecha legitima. pero como sea pues, no me pierdo de mucho realmente Ediskrad327 (discusión) 03:46 27 feb 2014 (UTC) hola disculpa la molestia pero quiero preguntar una cosa... en estos dias he estado intentando personalizar el skin...pero no se como hago eso. Hay un enlace que se muestra al inicio donde hay una serie de skin y hay estan con codigo y todo pero cuando voy a editar no se donde colocar ese codigo lo coloco hay y alla. nada, entonces si no es mucha molestia me podrias dar un tutorial para hacelo ya mis neuronas estan quemadas de tanto pensar me despido te agradeceria toda ayuda chao ELCACO.COM discucion 02:02 3 mar 2014 (UTC) oye hola porque cuando tratas de hacer enlaces en un blog (enlaces internos) aveces no te los marca o parece como enlace inxistente Eszio (discusión) 04:21 4 mar 2014 (UTC)Eszio saludos!!!!! Proyecto LIMPIEZA Hola Ripa, quería hablarte acerca de la posibilidad de retomar el Proyecto LIMPIEZA. Estuve hablando con varios usuarios en el chat (Lobo, Bloody, Plasma) y bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en que podemos alcanzar el nivel de Halopedian (e incluso superarlo en menos de los 15 meses que originalmente calculamos) pero para eso necesitamos de que todos pongan su "granito de arena". Como has notado, ya no paso tanto tiempo en wikia, pero me comprometo a crear un promedio de 10 artículos semanales, no es tanto como los 40 que había dicho antes, pero algo es algo, o en dado caso también puedo ayudar a completar los artículos que lo necesitan. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos cordiales. Hereje Mensajes 02:38 10 mar 2014 (UTC) Me alegra leer (xD) que el proyecto se va a retomar. Hereje Mensajes 03:24 23 mar 2014 (UTC) Permiso Hola Ripa, queria pedirte premiso para crear la categoria "Repertorio de Halo: Spartan Assault", ya que estoy creando los articulos de los Soundtracks del juego. Es todo, Adios. DarkLobo (Dejame un mensajito) 00:53 26 mar 2014 (UTC) Muro de Mensajes Hola Ripamoramee01, me pregintaba si podías activar por favor los muros de mensajes ya que las páginas de discusión pasaron de moda, eso era todo, Gracias por atender #RedBird Deja tu mensaje 15:03 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Urgente Ripa, tal vez no sea muy urgente; pero he localizado dos posibles cuentas clon del user 343 Gulity Spark 1: centre|500px Sus nombres son 049 abject testament 1 y 2401 Penitent Tangent 1. Saludos. Keelah se'lai 12:54 9 abr 2014 (UTC) Al chat. Al chat. HeartOfPlasma ([[Usuario Discusión:HeartOfPlasma|'Discusión']])' 22:13 10 abr 2014 (UTC)' Halonimator imagenes ayer puse algunas ediciones imagenes de Halo en la de LOS grunts,Marines,Forma de infeccion,forma carrier,forma de tanque,forma de distancia,forma stalker,jackal y otros solo queria decir si valen como edicion o solo imagenes? estas http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unggoy , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unggoy?file=Gruntzbrush.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unggoy?file=Gruntzbrush.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Covenant-jakal2.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:JacklMinor.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Flood-infected-marine4.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Infection-form2.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Flood-carrier3.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Forma_Stalker_Flood?file=Pureform-stalker1.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Pureform-flood-range1.jpg , http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Pureform-tanker2.jpg , entre otros.Halonimator (discusión) 19:58 14 abr 2014 (UTC) Votación (Antes de nada; soy Vak desde la cuenta de Thail. Me dijo que al ayudara con esto.) Hola Ripa, al final Comun le dijo a Thail que podría hacer ediciones menores en artículos varios para llegar a las 100 ediciones. También le comentó que tenía planeado hacer que las votaciones duren 1 semana. Keelah se'lai. (Y, como estoy desde la cuenta de Thail, Thail'Nroman (discusión) 09:59 30 abr 2014 (UTC)) Ve al chat Ve al chat y esperame, pero ve ahora, estare ausente unos minutitos, pero aun asi ve. Torneo de Easter Eggs en Comunidad Central Hola Ripa. Tenemos pensado realizar un torneo en la Comunidad central que involucre a las wikias más activas de videojuegos. Su temática sería la de Easter Eggs (guiños que se hacen dentro de los propios videojuegos), pudiendo elegir entre propuestas de cada una de estas wikias. Sería genial saber si podemos contar con vuestra participación, nos vendría muy bien el apoyo de los administradores locales de las comunidades para realizar el torneo. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de darle publicidad, por lo que cada comunidad recibirá bastante publicidad extra. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer por aquí es solicitar a la comunidad que elija el easter egg más representativo o gracioso de la saga y una vez elegido se enfrentaría a los demás representantes de otras comunidades en una votación general. Los ganadores recibirán un premio por parte de Wikia (publicidad extra para esas comunidades ganadoras y algunos regalos para los usuarios que propusieron a los ganadores). El torneo empezaría la semana que viene, así que si los administradores estáis de acuerdo, publicaremos una entrada de blog para informar a la comunidad y que comiencen a elegir al easter egg que les representará. Si tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que avisarme. Voy a avisar al resto de administradores activos para que estén al tanto. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 11:33 6 may 2014 (UTC) Expulsión a Goyo Aquí está la imagen de lo que ocurrió thumb|150px|left Talk 01:32 10 may 2014 (UTC) Em Hola y amm xD nose que subir solo me resgristre y subi eso de noble 6 por que un amigo me lo pidio por que segun el selo abia dicho bungie y no se que mas mierda invento pero al final termine subiendo eso xD Saludos!! oye muchas gracias por tu bienvenida espero poder colaborar mucho con la comunidad y aportar bastante gracias......TORETO95 (discusión) 21:04 22 may 2014 (UTC) hola grasias por la nota Definitivamente mi error, hasta ahora me doy cuenta xD Lamento los inconvenientes causados, camarada. Hereje Mensajes 02:39 7 jun 2014 (UTC) Plantilla de Artillería Hola Ripa! Thail me dijo que pusiera la plantilla de Artillería que creaste a partir de los artículos que siguen al Cohete de Fusión, pero me he fijado en que ya la tienen. Exactamente, ¿qué quieres que haga? O sea, Thail te dijo que yo me encargaría de añadirla a los artículos que la necesiten. "Los artículos que siguen al cohete de fusión". ¿En sentido vertical hacia arriba o vertical hacia abajo? Estaba mirando los artículos en vertical hacia abajo. Keelah se'lai 08:08 18 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola Ripa, me confundí. Tendré más cuidado con esos detalles. Por cierto, las otras si eran duplicadas. Hereje Mensajes 02:58 19 jun 2014 (UTC) ??? Como que te estás pasando... no? Minimo pon el por qué de lo que haces. ¬¬ Que te parece si yo revierto tus ediciones sin motivo? William Miguel Santana Carrion (discusión) 00:52 25 jun 2014 (UTC) Páginas y Redirecciones ¡Hola Ripa! Verás, ya que eres Admin, supongo que podrás darme una mano con este desaguisado que lamentablemente creé yo (d'oh!). El otro día me puse a editar unas páginas y creé unas redirecciones, las cuales luego vi que no servían. Por tanto, intenté volver las páginas cuyos títulos había cambiado a los originales, pero no pude (debido a que esas redirecciones que ahora iban a ser los títulos originales de las páginas ya existen como "páginas de redirecciones"). Well, solo venía a pedirte ayuda recpecto a si podías eliminar dichas redirecciones (actualmente) para luego poner los títulos originales de vuelta a esas páginas. Las redir. son: Sector FLEETCOM Uno, Sector FLEETCOM Tres y Sector FLEETCOM Cuatro. Gracias de antemano :) Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 00:12 29 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola ,talvez no me conoscas ,ni yo a ti ,solo te conosco por tus maravillosas contrivuciones a este wiki,te mereses el rango de comandante y admiro tu trabajo, siempre leo paginas q has creado y las creas con vastante informacion. Artículo repetido Saludos. Para consideración, los artículos Nacido de las Estrellas de Duración Eterna e IsoDidacta se refieren al mismo personaje. La cuestión es, ¿redirigir Nacido de las Estrellas de Duración Eterna a IsoDidacta o integrar la información de Nacido de las Estrellas hasta su mutación y sus posteriores eventos como el IsoDidacta? 06:53 19 jul 2014 (UTC) Hola me puedes decir como has logrado ser muy buen editor en la halopedia Espartan343 (discusión) 18:55 1 ago 2014 (UTC)espartan 343 Espartan343 (discusión) 18:55 1 ago 2014 (UTC) Lista de Apariciones ¡Hola Ripa! Mira, sobre lo de aquí arriba (el título, no los demás mensajes XD), es tema "Lista de Apariciones" es complicado. En tu opinión, los ítems internos deben ir en español (ej.: Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx), y en la mía, deben ir en su idioma original (ej.: Halo: Ghosts of Onyx). Sin ofender, pero tu criterio no es muy bueno (mi opinión XD), puesto que ciertos ítems los dejas en su idioma original (ejs.: Halo: Escalation o Halo: Spartan Assault) y otros no (como los que puse antes). En mi opinión estos elementos deberían ir en su idioma original (es como si pusiéramos "Alcance" en lugar de "Reach"), con ciertas excepciones (ej.: Diario Personal de la Doctora Halsey), pero en definitiva ambos enlaces llevan a la misma página que se quiere llegar, so... no sé qué podemos hacer al final. LOL! Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:12 4 ago 2014 (UTC) Hola Ripa, disculpa si me alteré, trataré de mejorar tanto en conducta como en mis actividades de la wiki. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 03:20 5 sep 2014 (UTC) eh perdona por molestarte pero vi en las imagenes que un usuario llamado Natsume hyuuga sube imagenes que tienen nada que ver con el wiki pero para que sirven esas imagenes esto es halopedia no wiki animes espero que le digas algo por que si no uno sube cualquier imagen total nadie le dice nada hasta otro momento Remanentes 5 (discusión) 19:41 10 sep 2014 (UTC) oye Hermano soy yo de vuelta tengo 2 preguntas para ti todas sobre el wiki 1 sabes que paso con el usuario ClaudeSpede 9425 tambien estaba en Wiki Mass Effect pero pararece haberse desvanecido de los Wikis . 2 quiro subir una imagen a mi perfil no es de ningun Halo pero solo es una y ese tipo que te dije que subia imagenes de anime solo mmm pienso que ese hombre solo esta en el wiki por estar ya que solo tiene 2 logros y no edita nada mas que su propio perfil y yo te tengo que decir debido a que mi internet a veces se pincha y anda mal solo podre subir imagenes editare algo si estoy en el ciber creo que subir una imagen por dia esta bien verdad cada uno ayuda como puede cierto . bueno no tengo mas preguntas hasta otro momento Ripamoramee01 Remanentes 5 (discusión) 21:39 10 sep 2014 (UTC) Oye si soy yo bueno vengo a decirte 2 cosas 3 no me ire del wiki y si lo haria aviso antes por cuanto tiempo y por que me gustaria que se olvide todo lo que paso el otro dia le pedi disculpas y que por favor me perdone pero no me contesto es que yo tengo un defecto si alguien esta enojado conmi no puedo estar bien en serio te lo digo bueno lo segundo es vi Destiny es mierda el modo historia solo se puede jugar online y el multijugador tambien bueno eso era obvio pero lo de la campaña fuuaaa solo se puede jugar online que hijos de su put... madre los desarrolladores ademas la campaña en menos de 10 horas ya la terminas y la historia la misma de siempre unos tipos tienen que salvar la tierra de los malos y ademas lo veo cono muy parecido en Halo en resumen ni ahi que pienso gastar 900 pesos para tenerlo en ps3 prefiero gastar el dinero en otra cosa y tres me podes pasar algun link para descargarme el Halo 1 y Halo 2 en castellano por favor es que quiero ponerme serio a editar aqui en Halopedia y para eso tengo que jugar a algun Halo le pedi al pendejo de mi hermano Gabriel que me los descarge y ni me hizo caso bueno apenas puedas respondeme por favor Remanentes 5 (discusión) 12:19 25 sep 2014 (UTC) hola!!! ya no te e visto te vi hoy pero ya te avias ido cuando entre l chat ;( dime un dia que puedas chatear 1,2 o 3 horas no es nada malo a y por sierto no te quiero apresurar pero esta cuenta no es mia! un amigo me la presto y dijo si ago algo en esta (que prsierto no puedo hacer ada que era llegar a 100) en la fanon si pero me dijo que en la fanon tengo que aser : *crear una serie (practica mente echo) *uun buen episodio (creo que si e.e) *raza (?) : si no mela quita esta quinsena!!! porfa : Calixmextix (discusión) 04:18 2 oct 2014 (UTC)calixmextixCalixmextix (discusión) 04:18 2 oct 2014 (UTC) Concurso comunitario Hola Ripa. Como bien sabrás, hace poco se publicó Halo: The Master Chief Collection, para aprovechar este evento desde Wikia habíamos pensado en una iniciativa especial para vuestra comunidad. En concreto, se trata de un concurso comunitario, cuya temática será esta reedición. La idea es hacer algo simple; unas encuestas para que los usuarios voten el mejor candidato de una determinada categoría, lógicamente relacionada con la colección. Tengo algunas ideas; como ahora mejor protagonista, entrega, mapa, lugar, nuevo contenido, etc.; pero prefiero hablar con los administradores (que al fin y al cabo, sois más expertos y además sois los que representáis la comunidad) para que me déis ideas de cuales serán esas categorías e integrantes de cada votación. Me gustaría publicarlo esta semana, así que sería perfecto si pudiera hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, aunque para eso necesito coordinar una hora conveniente para ambos. Podemos hacerlo por el chat de aquí, o también más cómodo por skype por ejemplo. Si es más cómodo, tú mismo puedes darme tus sugerencias de categorías e ir organizando el concurso. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 16:39 20 nov 2014 (UTC) :Por suerte ayer pude hablar con Comun, y entre los dos conseguimos definir cómo podría ser el concurso, y las categorías que lo formaban. Ahora falta que él elija los candidatos de cada categoría, que supongo que pronto me dará esa información. Por desgracia no puedo esperar hasta el sábado o domingo, ya que es en esta semana cuando debe estar ya todo terminado y publicado, y de esperar tanto no llegaría a tiempo. :Si te interesa, puedo enviarte la información a tu correo para que elijas tu también tus candidatos, y luego puedo ponerlos en común con los de Comun para hacer la selección final. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 09:32 21 nov 2014 (UTC) ::Hola Ripa. Hoy estuve a la espera de los datos de Comun pero no recibí nada. Le he dejado un mensaje en su discusión para preguntarle sobre ellos, pero no sé si los podré recibir a tiempo. Si quieres, pueden pensar tú también en candidatis para esas categorías, y enviármelos mañana si no he recibido respuesta por su parte. De un modo u otro, compartiré sus datos si los recibo contigo para ponerlos en común. ::Por cierto, ya he visto que has empezado a trabajar en las terminales. ¡Gran trabajo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 21:35 22 nov 2014 (UTC) :::::Hola. Te envié un correo acerca de detalles que faltan terminar para poder publicar el concurso. Responda cuando puedas. ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 19:16 23 nov 2014 (UTC) Halo 2 OST completados Hola Ripa, ayer te dije que crearia la plantilla de los soundtracks de Halo 2 Anniversary, ya esta hecho. Tambien he completado los articulos de los soundtracks (asi le ahorro miles de años de espera a alguien), en fin, saludos. 353 Guilty Spark Discusión 18:00 22 Nov 2014 (UTC) Imágen Hola: Vengo a preguntar algo. en el artículo de Especializaciones de Halo 4 veo que esta en construcción por ti. ¿Podría agregar la siguiente imagen? thumb|400pxSi es asi dejamelo saber. Gracias Duper-Lego Pucha aqui para contactarte conmigo. 17:00 23 nov 2014 (UTC) Artículos sobre armas Aunque están creados, creo que deberíais expandir próximamente los artículos sobre Corto Alcance, Arma automática y Artillería; ya que están vacíos. Creo que al menos deberían tener la mínima información, una pequeña lista, las navboxes y otras plantillas, y las categorías; aunque el contenido total no sea demasiado largo, que al menos tengan una presentación decente. También se puede poner alguna plantilla de esbozo o en construcción, para así quedar visible como tal y poder expandirse en el futuro más. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 15:53 2 dic 2014 (UTC) bloquea a heart plasma para siempre Hola soy usuario de HALOPEDIA y y me encanta halo quisiera ayuda para crear una plantilla Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Original Soundtrack articulo que acabo de crear y que pase mucho editando agradeceria su ayuda. ATT:¨Sara Palmer¨ 'Sara Palmer (discusión) 00:33 1 feb 2015 (UTC)' Hola Quisiera saber si tu o alguien podria ayudarme a poner los soundtracks que es decir el sonido a los articulos de '''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Original Soundtrack '''ya que es algo que al parecer se nos a olvidado a todos si tu o alguien mas puede cooperar gracias...... ATT:¨Sara Palmer¨ Sara Palmer (discusión) 19:07 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Hola Ok si ya vi los articulos gracias por tu ayuda y por tu rapida respuesta y trabajo. Sara Palmer (discusión) 23:22 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Oky Doky Gracias igual y un dia de estos te tomo la palabra no por haora pero luego talvaz igual gracias....... ATT:¨Sara Palmer¨ Sara Palmer (discusión) 23:59 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Hola Ripamoramee Bueno necesito ayuda mira estube checando los demas soundtracks y al de halo 4 le faltan por redactar 3 pistas del volumen 2 bueno 4 en realidad ya que To Galaxy de Vol.2 fue enlazada con la misma del primer volumen y creo que para la del volumen 2 se debe hacer otro articulo ya que esta es una version extendida quisiera tu ayuda para corregir la plantilla de musica para hacer el enlace correcto y agregar el sonido a las paginas que voy a crear de hoy a mañana que son: Swamp, To Galaxy (Version Extendida), Majestic (musica) y Foreshadow por mientras estoy haciendo un par de modificaciones al articulo del soundtrack de Halo 4 asi que si puedes despues darle una checadita por favor al articulo despues digo solo por si hay algun error o algo asi y me corrijas ok eso era todo espero tu pronta respuesta y trabajo (como siempre) gracias......... ATT:¨Sara Palmer¨ Sara Palmer (discusión) 00:51 5 feb 2015 (UTC) Perdón por la tardanza Hola! Perdona, recien veo el mensaje que me dejaste hace tanto tiempo ya (si, hace muchísimo que no entro a wikia). Veo que ya eres burócrata, asique me he quitado los poderes de administrador y burócrata a mi mismo. Saludos! -- 12:44 4 mar 2015 (UTC) RE: Categorías Sí, no he acudido al bot, sino a un staff. Le conté nuestro problema en la central. Puedes escribirle allí lo que vayamos a hacer. Talk 12:37 1 jun 2015 (UTC) Participación para E3 ¿Qué hay Ripa? Pronto será la E3, y estamos preparando una serie de proyectos especiales para que puedan participar los usuarios junto a nosotros. Aquí puedes leer toda la información al respecto. Te escribía porque he pensado que podrías estar interesado, como usuario experto en videojuegos de Wikia, y además porque Halo 5 estará presente en la feria. ¿Qué me dices? Puedes responder en el propio blog. Por supuesto, no dudes en avisar a cualquiera que pueda interesarle. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 19:56 11 jun 2015 (UTC) :¡Genial! Hemos querido preparar iniciativas interesantes para vosotros, pero obviamente se necesita difusión para que las conozcáis. ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:29 12 jun 2015 (UTC) Contacto E3 Hola Ripa. Necesito agregarte a skype para hablar sobre lo que haremos durante la E3. Por favor, agregame como contacto. Mi nombre es ''cubanvercetti. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 14:40 12 jun 2015 (UTC) Grupo de participación Hemos creado un grupo en skype para coordinar las actividades de los usuarios para la E3. Necesito que te unas para poder incluirte en las actividades y participar en ellas. Por favor, agregame como contacto a ''cubanvercetti y te incluiré en dicho grupo. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 19:46 14 jun 2015 (UTC) Felicidades Admin Eod (Mi discusión) 00:29 17 ago 2015 (UTC) Una Duda... Podrías ayudarme a personalizar mi skin, creo que no entendí bien como se hacía :o. SPARTAN STORM 21:16 7 nov 2015 (UTC)SPARTAN STORM. TE EXPLICO... Cuando te unes a Halopedia un Administrador te manda un mensaje en el que te da la bienvenida a Halopedia, el cual es más o menos así: Bienvenido ¡Hola Usuario:Spartan Storm, bienvenido(a) a '''Halopedia', la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Blog:Sceolang/Halo ya no es más... Después vienen varios puntos, en el cuarto y último punto viene algo así: *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. P.D. Como demonios completaste Halo Wars en Heroica?... Eres un fraude, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. 187.168.55.67 21:36 2 may 2016 (UTC) Amigo Hola Ripa, espero que me recuerdes, me alegra mucho saber que sigues editando Ernesto-B321 (discusión) 05:35 28 may 2016 (UTC) Participación durante la E3 ¡Hola! La E3 de este año está al caer, y al igual que en años anteriores, estamos organizando a un grupo de voluntarios para que participe junto a nosotros en todas aquellas actividades que planeemos. Por eso, contacto personalmente contigo para ofrecerte formar parte del equipo. Si estás disponible y te animas, me encantaría que formaras parte del equipo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, por favor agradecería que me respondieras lo más pronto posible, para poder ir organizando el grupo final de personas que acepten. Hemos creado un grupo de skype donde estaremos todos reunidos para ir hablando con detalle. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 18:11 30 may 2016 (UTC) RE:Amigo Bien me ha ido bien, personalmente bien y pues recientemente he estado contribuyendo en Wikipedia, que aquí o en la fanon. Y a ti cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? Ernesto-B321 (discusión) 23:11 31 may 2016 (UTC) Buenas Ripa, si eres tan amable acude a Slack ;) 'Chapter Master Lord Eledan 08:25 14 feb 2017 (UTC)'''